1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing system, and in particular, to a component-based customer care management system.
2. Related Art
Customer data and information processing is a powerful business tool. Complex calculations may be executed on large volumes of data for many business purposes. Such information processing systems may employ inflexible hard-coded software that may be unsuitable for future needs. Such software may be revised, if at all, through expensive, time-consuming re-programming, or re-keying. Furthermore, the reprogrammed software may further require expensive de-bugging, additional training and increased or additional technical support.